<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Legend of Cove by Adomj110</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680015">The Legend of Cove</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adomj110/pseuds/Adomj110'>Adomj110</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adomj110/pseuds/Adomj110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into an adventure from another point of view in the world of the Four Nations.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Legend of Cove</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tenzin: You have followed avatar Korra’s adventures but what if this time a group of soon to be friends where to take part in it? This is their story.</p><p> </p><p>In Republic City a short boy with freshly cut dyed dark brown hair wearing a white tank top &amp; grey pants is seen looking at avatar Aang’s statue. He sighs &amp; walks off to his home. As he is walking he thinks to himself.</p><p> </p><p>???: “Another day in this mediocre city &amp; to arrive home with another lecture I bet”.</p><p> </p><p>As he enters his home he is greeted by his mother.</p><p> </p><p>Mom: Ah Alin just in time I made some soup.</p><p> </p><p>He nods &amp; sits at the table. While peacefully eating his soup his mother strikes up a conversation. After a couple of minutes she mentions something important to him.</p><p> </p><p>Mom: So you got your application set for that bank I told you about. </p><p> </p><p>He is shaken up by her mentioning it but puts on a half smile.</p><p> </p><p>Alin: Yes I’m still finishing up some of the papers. </p><p> </p><p>Mom: Good I’m so proud of you! From being one of the top in your classes &amp; graduating towards your dream job. Don’t you think so honey?</p><p> </p><p>As she goes on to praise him a man walks out from a room towards them.</p><p> </p><p>Dad: Yep that a boy. Remember you gotta help me clean tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>Alin sighs.</p><p> </p><p>Alin: I know dad.</p><p> </p><p>He finishes his food &amp; heads to his room. </p><p> </p><p>Alin: “Dream job she says pfft. It took me long to realize that I’ve been doing what they’ve dreamed of me to do. I never thought of doing what I wanted to do but what should I do?</p><p> </p><p>As he snaps out of his thoughts, he sits down pulling out a book with the air bending symbol on it &amp; reads it. After he finishes it he smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Alin: “What I would give to become an air bender. Aang &amp; his friends got to explore the world. I would like to do that too. If only…. wait what if. That's it I’m out of here”.</p><p> </p><p>Minutes pass &amp; Alin with his backpack holding all his belongings is seen climbing out of his window &amp; landing onto the ground running off.</p><p> </p><p>Alin: “After all this time I should have thought of it sooner, I'm chasing after that dream”!</p><p> </p><p>He continues running until he stops to admire the statue of Aang again.</p><p> </p><p>Alin: Thanks Aang.</p><p> </p><p>At air temple island, Tenzin is seen taking a walk. He walks by some steps &amp; he hears someone breathing heavily. He see’s Alin.</p><p> </p><p>Tenzin: Are you lost? It’s quite late, young man.</p><p> </p><p>Alin tries to catch his breath &amp; speaks.</p><p> </p><p>Alin: Nah this is gonna be a weird thing to ask but please let me live here &amp; become an air nomad!</p><p> </p><p>Tenzin is shocked by the boy's request &amp; analyzes him from top to bottom.</p><p> </p><p>Tenzin: You would need your parents permission. I can’t just let anyone become an air nomad.</p><p> </p><p>Alin: But sir I...</p><p> </p><p>Alin puts his head down lost in his thoughts. Tenzin strokes his beard, analyzing him more.</p><p> </p><p>Alin: I can’t lie to you so I’ll say it I’m tired of my ordinary life &amp; I wanna do something more than becoming a banker. I want to make my own adventures!</p><p> </p><p>Tenzin is taken back by his words &amp; thinks about it.</p><p> </p><p>Alin: I’ll pay you if it let’s me stay here please!</p><p> </p><p>He pulls out his money. Tenzin sighs &amp; pushes Alin’s money back.</p><p> </p><p>Tenzin: You’re money is not needed from what I can tell you seem to have potential but are you sure you want to be a nomad. It won’t be easy for a non-bender like yourself.</p><p> </p><p>Alin takes a deep breath &amp; looks at Tenzin in the eyes,</p><p> </p><p>Alin: I’m sure.</p><p> </p><p>Tenzin sighs but smiles a bit.</p><p> </p><p>Tenzin: Then follow me.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Two years later. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Tenzin: “Alin has become one of us &amp; he has done it so well it seems the potential I saw in him was true. It is like the air is guiding him”.</p><p> </p><p>Alin is seen playing with Meelo, Ikki, &amp; Jinora. They wave at Tenzin &amp; he waves back. Pema is seen next to him.</p><p> </p><p>Pema: He’s grown quite well hasn’t he?</p><p> </p><p>Tenzin: Indeed to think a boy like him could become one of us.</p><p> </p><p>She nudges his side a bit.</p><p> </p><p>Pema: Hey don’t forget about me.</p><p> </p><p>They both laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Tenzin: Yes I know.</p><p> </p><p>Pema: He’s also wearing your old cloak. Looks good on him.</p><p> </p><p>The cloak is shorter &amp; it hangs down to Alin’s waist. He is also wearing the air nomad attire.</p><p> </p><p>Pema: You should probably tell him the good news.</p><p> </p><p>Tenzin: Oh yes thank you Pema.</p><p> </p><p>They kiss &amp; he walks towards Alin.</p><p> </p><p>Tenzin: Alin there is something I must tell you.</p><p> </p><p>Alin: What is it?</p><p> </p><p>Tenzin: Avatar Korra will be living with us to learn air bending.</p><p> </p><p>Alin eyes go wide.</p><p> </p><p>Alin: The avatar!?</p><p> </p><p>Tenzin nods &amp; Alin jumps in the air punching upwards.</p><p>Tenzin &amp; his family laugh at Alin’s excitement. The next day Alin is seen meditating on a rock. </p><p> </p><p>Korra: So who’s he?</p><p> </p><p>Tenzin: That would be Alin.</p><p> </p><p>Alin gets up &amp; nervously introduces himself.</p><p> </p><p>Alin: Avatar Korra! It’s an honor to meet you. I'm also an air nomad here.</p><p> </p><p>Korra: Oh cool! You gotta teach me some moves!</p><p> </p><p>Alin: About that…</p><p> </p><p>Tenzin: Alin is a non-bender but will be able to help you. He has a good insight to air bending.</p><p> </p><p>Korra: Oh... I’m sorry!</p><p> </p><p>Alin: It’s cool I’ll be happy to teach you my knowledge about air bending!</p><p> </p><p>Tenzin: Now that you have gotten to know each other how about we start with the gates?</p><p> </p><p>They head to the area. Jinora goes first &amp; successfully passes through all of the gates. </p><p> </p><p>Alin: I guess it’s my turn.</p><p> </p><p>He goes through with ease but at the last gate it hits him but he recovers. Tenzin &amp; the kids cheer for him.</p><p> </p><p>Tenzin: Well done you’ve improved a lot. I just know you’ll make it through all the way.  </p><p> </p><p>Meelo: Yeah! The first time you did it dad had to push you in since you were just standing there.</p><p> </p><p>Alin: Hey it was my first time but thanks Tenzin.</p><p> </p><p>Tenzin nods &amp; Korra goes. She fails a lot. </p><p> </p><p>Later at night Alin is seen sneaking next to a building with white lotus members listening to a pro bending match. As he is listening, Tenzin busts in &amp; lectures Korra. Alin sneaks off. The next day they are meditating &amp; Korra struggles to do it.</p><p> </p><p>Alin: Don’t worry you won’t get it right away. I didn’t understand after awhile.</p><p> </p><p>Korra: Thanks for the encouragement  but I’m outta here.</p><p> </p><p>She walks off to get a drink. Later in the night Korra sneaks off to the pro bending arena but she notices Alin on a rock reading. She tries to sneak off but Alin calls her out.</p><p> </p><p>Korra: Oh hey Alin doing some late night reading are ya. I was just getting some fresh air.</p><p> </p><p>Alin: You’re off to the arena aren't you?</p><p> </p><p>She frowns &amp; slumps down a bit.</p><p> </p><p>Korra: Please don’t tell Tenzin.</p><p> </p><p>Alin: I won’t. Everyones gotta have something to enjoy.</p><p> </p><p>Korra: Wow Thanks. Wait are you into pro bending?</p><p> </p><p>Alin: Uh well… nah.</p><p> </p><p>Korra: It seems like someone is lying.</p><p> </p><p>Alin: Ok maybe just don’t tell Tenzin ok?</p><p> </p><p>Korra: Ha! I knew it. Well you wanna come with?</p><p> </p><p>Alin: I dunno not a fan of going near the city. Let’s just say living there was already getting dull.</p><p> </p><p>Korra: Pfft it’s just the arena come on!</p><p> </p><p>She puts him over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Alin: You know I can walk. I need to put on something else real quick.</p><p> </p><p>She puts him down &amp; he runs off coming back wearing a blue jacket, a purple tank top with pants that are black, &amp; dark blue shoes.</p><p> </p><p>Korra: Really?</p><p> </p><p>Alin: Yep now let’s go.</p><p> </p><p>He rides on her back as she swims underwater &amp; they enter the building. They walk around.</p><p> </p><p>Alin: You know this is kind of illegal.</p><p> </p><p>Korra: Oh hush you. Woah check this training gym out!</p><p> </p><p>They get caught by a trainer but Bolin comes in &amp; takes them to the stage &amp; they watch. After the match Korra gets some training from Bolin. Alin is on the side reading. Footsteps are heard.</p><p> </p><p>???: Looks like someone is getting into it. This a new member of yours Bolin?</p><p> </p><p>A tall slim jacked man with long curly blonde hair wearing a long sleeve shirt with sweatpants &amp; boots walks in.</p><p> </p><p>Bolin: Oh hey Feelix! Nah she’s just a friend.</p><p> </p><p>Feelix: Or just another fangirl of yours.</p><p> </p><p>Bolin: Maybe. Oh Korra this is the captain of the…</p><p> </p><p>Korra: SIZZLING SCROTUMS! You guys almost won last year!</p><p> </p><p>Feelix: Looks like you do your homework. Yeah we were close but I have a feeling we’ll prevail.</p><p> </p><p>Mako: Yeah right you got us to deal with first buddy.</p><p> </p><p>Feelix: Ah Mako with the sass as always. You better keep your cool if you wanna win against me.</p><p> </p><p>Mako: Whatever I’m going to bed.</p><p> </p><p>Bolin: Sorry about that you know how he is but we’ll be giving it our all against you!</p><p> </p><p>Feelix: I bet you will. Good talking to you as always Bolin. Nice meeting you Korra. Can’t wait for you to kick butt out there.</p><p> </p><p>He walks off &amp; Korra blushes.</p><p> </p><p>Korra: Right back at ya!</p><p> </p><p>Back at air temple island Korra keeps trying to pass through the gates but ends up destroying them. Alin walks by whistling a tune. As Korra walks off, Alin gets her attention. </p><p> </p><p>Alin: It seems you might need some advice.</p><p> </p><p>Korra: I guess. Tenzin’s teachings aren't getting me anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>Alin: At first yeah it’s hard to figure it out but his teachings will help at some point. Here's what you need to do.</p><p> </p><p>We cut to Feelix at the arena.</p><p> </p><p>Feelix: “It seems like the fire ferrets have a new member &amp; it’s the avatar”.</p><p> </p><p>As Korra is struggling she remembers Alin’s advice.</p><p> </p><p>Alin: You wanna feel like the wind. Like you’re in the middle trying to pass through.</p><p> </p><p>She does what Alin taught her &amp; she manages to win the match.</p><p> </p><p>Feelix: Hmph not bad. </p><p> </p><p>In an unknown area a somewhat tall wide buff man is seen sitting in a room lost in his thoughts until someone walks in.</p><p> </p><p>Amon: It seems we’ll be advancing our plans since the avatar is in town.</p><p> </p><p>???: Ugh very well.</p><p> </p><p>He puts on a mask.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>